1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack and an electric vehicle including a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of portable devices and may be combined to form a battery pack. One type of battery pack includes battery cells and a peripheral circuit. The peripheral circuit may be provided on a printed circuit board for controlling charge and discharge operations of the battery cells. When a load is connected to the terminals of the battery pack, power is supplied from the battery cells to the load through the external terminals of the battery pack.
In addition to portable devices, a battery pack may be used to power various types of electric vehicles. Electric vehicles generate mechanical power from electrical energy and therefore are considered to be ecofriendly. When an electric vehicle goes up a hill, the battery pack used to power the vehicle outputs a large amount of discharge current. However, the battery pack may output a large amount of discharge current at other times that are considered inappropriate. This may occur, for example, as a result of systematic errors.